Pushed Over the Edge
by Bibi-Hibiki
Summary: JJ gives some devastating news to Will and he leaves. As her world shattered around her she decided Will was right and that she was worthless. She calls one person just to say goodbye. Depression, attempted suicide and mild cursing.


A/N: No Idea Where This Came From But I Hope You Guyz Enjoy It None The Less. It Was Going To Be A Chapter Fic But I Didn't Really Know Where To Separate That Would Make It Great So I Just Made It One Long Chapter. As Always Please R&R! ^.^

Warning: Depression and attempted suicide. Mild cursing with the F-Bomb once or twice.

Summary: JJ gives some devastating news to Will and he leaves. As he's leaving he says some very hurtful things to JJ. As her world shattered around her she decided Will was right and that she was worthless. She calls one person just to say goodbye. Will Rossi be able to save her before it's too late?

She was sitting on the couch hugging herself close. Discarded, used, tissues were scattered on the coffee table in front of her. She heard the door open but didn't look up.

"Will," She sniffed "I have some bad news."

"What now?" He snapped at her, closing the door behind him.

"I…miscarried…I lost our baby." She said before bursting into tears. He didn't try to console her, he just looked at her with utter disgust.

"You stupid bitch, how could you do that to me?"

"Will," she sniffed again. "It wasn't my fault. It was my last case when I was knocked down by the unsub."

"I don't want to hear your excuses. You are pathetic and worthless. I'm leaving and never coming back." He spat at her before heading towards the bedroom to begin packing his things. She tried hard to get him to stay but with every plea a new insult came her way. She finally collapsed onto the ground in the living room as he was walking out the door. As he walked out of the door he paused and turned to face her.

"Will?" She asked, hoping he has changed his mind and won't go.

"These past few months have been a complete waste of time. I never loved you anyway; you were just a good fuck. Goodbye, JJ. I hope never to see you again. I don't need a pathetic, worthless, needy girl in my life." He tossed his key at her and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. She couldn't move from the spot. She curled herself into a ball and cried her heart out. She laid there for what seemed like hours. As her sobs subsided she decided he was right.

"I _am_ worthless. I'm just a burden to everyone, especially to my team. They would be better off without me." She stood up with determination and headed straight for the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and scanned quickly for the orange bottle she was looking for, hoping he didn't take it. She laid her eyes on her goal and plucked it out of the cabinet. It was Will's almost full bottle of sleeping pills. Bottle in hand, she walked out of the bathroom and to the living room where her cell phone sat on the coffee table. She picked it up and stared at it. She had to call someone, just to say goodbye. Even if the team didn't love her she loved them more than her own family. One as more than family and more as a lover but it was too late for that. It would never happen. She flipped open her phone and scanned through her contacts before stopping at the older agent's name. She sighed to herself and hit the little green phone button. It rang twice before he answered.

" JJ, please don't tell me we have a case." He answered with a hint of disappointment in his voice. She couldn't help but smile a small smile. That's how he always answered his phone when she called.

"No, Dave, no case." She said and could hear is sigh of relief.

"Then what's up Bella? You never call unless it's work related. Is everything ok?" She hesitated. Should she tell him the truth?

"Well, I would be lying if I said yes….No, everything is not ok but I don't want you to worry about it."

"Well I could help. I'm a great listener. You want me to come over?"

"No." She said way too quickly. "I mean, no, it's ok. I just called to…." She trailed off. This was harder than she thought.

"Bella?" She cleared her throat.

"I just called to say goodbye, Dave. I'm calling to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? What do you mean goodbye?" She didn't respond. "Jen? Are you there?"

"Dave, I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" She swore she could hear shuffling around on his end but chose to ignore it.

"About everything. I…." She trailed off again. She had to finish up before she lost her nerve. "I love you, David Rossi. Ever since I laid eyes on you all those years ago. I'm sorry it took me this long to tell you. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. Goodbye, Dave." With her last sentence she quickly hung up her phone. She sat there for a moment when the phone in her hand began to ring. Dave was calling her back. She mustered up all her courage and threw the phone against the wall. She closed her eyes and a single tear fell down her cheek. She sat there like that for a short moment before unscrewing the lid to the bottle. She took one deep breath and downed the whole bottle. The pills hurt her throat and she thought that maybe she should've grab something to help them down but what was the point? She'd be dead soon anyways. She almost choked as she swallowed but with a little effort she got them all down. She slunk back into the couch and waited. She could feel the effects almost immediately. It grew hard to keep her eyes open. She slowly laid down onto the couch, dropping the bottle on the floor next to her. Before everything went black she could have sworn she heard knocking and her name being called.

She was walking down a long tunnel with an almost blinding white light at the end. She turned around and saw nothing but darkness so she continued towards the light. As she was walking there were moving pictures along the wall. She looked closer and noticed they were memories; from when she was a kid, in high school, with her family. She couldn't help but let a few tears fall from her eyes as she reached one particular one of her and her family.

_It was Christmas last year at Garcia's house. It was late, and they were all crowded around the warm fire, not wanting to leave. Jack was asleep in Hotch's arms, Reid was talking quietly to Prentiss, and Morgan and Garcia were cuddling while looking into the fire. The thing that stood out though was that Rossi and her were standing next to each other staring at the falling snow. She was swaying slightly to the soft Christmas music that was playing. She noticed Rossi smile and turned to face him._

"_What?" she asked, a small smile playing on her lips as well._

"_Nothing, Bella. I just like watching you dance."_

"_Why, am I that bad?" He shook his head and chuckled._

"_No. I rather enjoy it." She smiled at him and couldn't help but lean in a little closer._

_A little while later they all decided to call it a night. They all pooled out of the house, save Garcia and Morgan, who has decided that it was "Too bad out" to drive and was staying the night. They didn't fool the team but they didn't say anything. They went to their respective cars and one by one they pulled off. JJ, however, was having trouble starting her car._

"_Come on, come on, come on! Don't do this." JJ said to herself. She tried again but her car just wouldn't start. She hit her steering wheel and rested her forehead against it. She heard a knock on her window and jumped. She looked up and noticed Rossi standing there. She opened her door and stood up._

"_You ok?" He asked._

"_No. Well, _I_ am, but my car isn't. It won't start." Rossi nodded his head._

"_Then I'll drive you home."_

"_No, I couldn't ask you to do that Dave. I live in the complete opposite way. I'll be fine, I'll catch a cab."_

"_You didn't ask, I told you. Now come on, it's cold and the snow is getting thicker." JJ sighed and walked to Rossi's truck and climbed in. After she put her seatbelt on she sent a text to Garcia letting her know she would be back tomorrow for her car. The drive to JJ's house was quiet for the most part. Soft Christmas music was playing and they chatted lightly. When they arrived he turned the car off and climbed out with her._

"_Dave, I can walk to my door by myself. I'm a big girl." JJ smiled at him. He shook his head._

"_No, I'm walking you to the door." They walked side by side until JJ slipped on a small patch of ice and fell down. He knelt down next to her. "Big girl, huh?"_

"_Shut up Dave and help me up." She said as he held out his hands for her to grab. He pulled her up but once she was standing she held into Dave. "Oww."_

"_You ok?"_

"_No, I think I hurt my ankle. It hurts to stand on it." Dave wrapped an arm around her waist and held her other hand._

"_Come on. Let's get you into the house before I have to rush you the hospital." He laughed. JJ glared at him but couldn't help but smile herself. She unlocked the door and they made their way into the living room. "You sit. I'll make some hot coco."_

"_Dave, I'm fine. Go home."_

"_Can't get rid of me that easily, Bella. Where are your blankets?" _

"_Hall closet." He grabbed a few blankets and laid them on top of JJ. She couldn't help but giggle. He left again and disappeared into the kitchen. She could hear the microwave turn on and some shuffling around right before a crash._

"_Crap."_

"_You ok?" She called out._

"_Yeah, fine. How much did you like the green mug with purple flowers?" JJ couldn't help but laugh. She slowly stood up and, minding her ankle, walked slowly over to the kitchen. Leaning on the door frame she could see Rossi on the floor cleaning up what looked to be the aforementioned mug in pieces. She laughed again, which caused him to look up._

"_Back out there. I'm fine, just give me a minute." She shook her head._

"_Make me." She stuck her tongue out._

"_Are we five now?" JJ chuckled and hugged herself watching him finish cleaning up the mess. He finished and walked over to her. "Here, let me help you."_

"_Why do you insist on helping me?" JJ asked. Rossi looked at her as if she had three heads._

"_Because I care about you, Bella. You know that." JJ smiled and rolled her eyes. She looked up above the two of them and mentally cursed herself. Rossi gave her a quick puzzled look and looked up as well. Mistletoe was hanging in the doorway above them. "Mistletoe?" JJ nodded._

"_I have always wanted to be kissed under mistletoe. So I put it up in hopes it will one day happen." Rossi couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled back and looked at him. Rossi seemed to be contemplating something but before she could ask he leaned forward and their lips met. She froze for about a spilt-second before melting into the kiss. She kissed back with all the passion for him that she had and he returned with equal passion. When they broke apart for air they just looked at each other. He smiled and lightly caressed her check with his hand. She blushed and smiled, looking down at her feet._

"_I…uh…" she was speechless. That was the most passionate kiss she had ever had. How did she respond to that? Did mean he liked her like she liked him? So many questions swam through her head but they were cast aside when she heard the elder profiler chuckle._

"_Don't over think it, Bella. I can see that is what you are doing. Come, our coco will get cold." She couldn't help but smile as he led her into the living room._

JJ had tears streaming down her face at the memory. That had been the best Christmas, no, the best day of her life. She should've had pursued it further. After that day they pretended that it had never happened. JJ wanted to talk to him about it but figured that he didn't want to be in a relationship, otherwise he would have said something to her about it. She figured that it was only a friend helping a friend reach a certain goal. She sighed to herself as she continued to walk down the tunnel. There were a few memories scattered along the wall; the case in New Orleans, Hotch and Jack's annual family dinner, Morgan finally proposing to Garcia at the annual family dinner, JJ getting pregnant. She came to the end of the tunnel and to one last memory. The memory of what had happened with Will. She didn't want to relive that one so she just walked right past it. At the end of the tunnel the blinding white light was gone and in its place there was a big door with a man standing in front of it. JJ looked puzzled but the man felt was friendly so she walked over to him.

"Are you ready?" The man asked her as she approached.

"Ready for what?" She asked.

"To cross over. Are you ready?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Take your time."

"You mean I have a choice?"

"Everyone has a choice. It all depends on which one you choose." JJ hugged herself and thought. Is this really what she wanted? She had no idea what was behind the door. She was never a religious person growing up, so what did that mean for her? As she stood there she swore she heard her name. She turned around and there was a new memory but it wasn't like the others. It was just an empty frame but voices were coming from it.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing to the empty frame.

"That is your current life. You can't see anything because your eyes are not open to see but you can hear." JJ nodded in agreement and walked closer to it, listening.

"Jenny, I'm back." She heard the voice say quietly. She recognized the voice as Rossi's. There was a moment's pause before he spoke again. "I miss you Bella. We all do. We want our JJ back." She heard him sniff. Was he crying? "Oh Bella, I just wish you would wake up. I can't imagine what I would do if you were gone. I love you, I always have. Christmas last year was the best day of my life. The kiss we shared…it was the best in my life. I would've pursued but I didn't know if that was what you wanted and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Now I see that you wanted the same thing as me." JJ had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Bella, please come back. Come back to me so I can spend every day of the rest of my life with you." JJ sniffed and turned to the man by the door.

"I'm not ready. I want to go back." The man nodded.

"Then all you have to do is place your hand on the current memory and close your eyes."

"Thank you." JJ said. She turned back around and placed her hand on the memory. She closed her eyes and suddenly she felt herself lying down on a soft bed with someone holding her hand. She could hear quiet sniffing. She slowly opened her eyes. Rossi was sitting next to her and looking down at their intertwined fingers. "Dave…" She whispered because her throat was dry. His eyes shot up and looked onto hers.

"Bella, you're awake!" He exclaimed. He stood up and carefully wrapped his arms around her and she weakly wrapped her arms around him. How long was she out for? He pulled away and looked at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I want to go home. How long was I out for?"

"Three weeks."

"Three weeks…it was that long?" Rossi just nodded.

"You had us all worried. The rest of the team has been in and out but I stayed here in case you woke up. I didn't want you to wake up alone." He smiled at her. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Rossi asked the question she was dreading. "Bella, what happened? Why….Why did you try to kill yourself?" JJ noticed a single tear fall from his eye and sighed.

"I…lost the baby, as you know since you were with me." Rossi nodded. "I-I told Will when we got back and he…left"

"Left? Just like that?"

"That's not what drove me over the edge. I'm used to being left…it's what he said." She paused but he didn't say anything, wanting her to continue. "He said I was pathetic, worthless, needy, and a bitch." JJ closed her eyes, trying to will the tears that she felt coming on go away.

"He's a dead man. How dare he treat you that way? I knew there was something about him I didn't like."

"Leave him be. Karma's the real bitch and when it comes, it comes. He'll get what he deserves." Rossi nodded and they fell into silence again. The doctor came in a few minutes later and checked her vitals and ran a couple of tests but he said that she could go home the following day. Even though she was awake he still stayed by her side the whole time. He called the team and told them she was awake but the doctor didn't want to overwhelm her so the team planned a party at JJ's house to celebrate.

The next day after JJ was released Rossi helped her into his truck at they drove off.

"Dave?" JJ asked a few minutes into the drive.

"Hmm?" He responded, not wanting to take is eyes off the road.

"Does the team know why I was in the hospital?" He sighed.

"Not all the details, no. I was the one to find you so I knew what happened, save what that asshole did. When the team asked I told them the doctor said you went into a coma due to stress and that I didn't know otherwise. I figured it would be up to you whether or not you'd want the team to know." He removed one hand from the wheel and intertwined their fingers. She smiled.

"Thank you."

"Surprise!" The team yelled as JJ and Rossi entered JJ's house. JJ couldn't but smiled and giggle as she was overwhelmed with hugs. The party was fun, the most fun she had in a while. When things were winding down Reid was showing Jack "Physics Magic" for the hundredth time and the mini rocket ended up hitting Hotch square in the forehead which made everyone, including Hotch, laugh. JJ was happy to be surrounded by her family. No one ruined the party with questions of what had happened or why Will was not there, they were all just happy to have their JJ back. Once Jack fell asleep they all decided to call it a night. As they left they all hugged JJ again. The only one that was left was Rossi. He helped clean up the plates and cups, wash the dishes with JJ washing and him drying, and they both couldn't help but think that this felt right. After everything was clean and they were sitting on the couch in the living room Rossi decided to make his move.

"Bella, I don't know if you heard anything while you were sleeping…" He trailed off. She smiled.

"I heard everything. It's hard to explain but I did. You're the reason I came back." His eyes looked like they were wet with unshed tears.

"And I meant every word I said. I love you Jenny. I've loved you for years and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. If I had you wouldn't have been in the hospital…"

"Dave, it's not your fault this happened."

"Right, but still..." He stood up and stood in front of her. He knelt down and her eyes went wide. "Jenny, I love you and I know you love me. I want to prevent what happened today from ever happening ever again. Will you please marry me?" He asked her as he pulled out a small black box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a simple silver band with three small diamonds on it. JJ nodded her head vigorously.

"Yes, of course!" She almost screamed and as he slid the ring onto her finger his eyes shone. He stood up and pulled her up with him, pulling her into a loving embrace and kissed her with everything he had. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss. They broke apart only when they needed air and he rested his forehead against hers. Tears streamed down her face as she beamed at him. She knew this is where she was supposed to be and everything from the past, especially Will, and been erased from her memory. Now she could create new ones as Mrs. Jennifer Rossi.

A/N: Aww =') Isn't That Sweet? I Know It Got EXTREMELY Sappy And All But That's How I Work =) Please Review So I Know What You Guyz Think! ^.^

~Bibi


End file.
